How He Stole The Show & My Heart
by BubblesCanKill
Summary: Being the daughter of the boss isn't easier especially when you don't like the way they act. This is the story of Lux and how she falls for a certain show off
1. Chapter 1

**Lux's POV **

Okay as much as I love my parents, I am sick of this whole Authority crap and I still don't want to go along with it. Lux Levesque or Lux Helmsley as I am more commonly known as. Although last week did get interesting. Randy Orton finally fighting back against them. After they made the announcement of Team Authority vs Team Cena and Randy attacked Seth, well lets just say I was quite happy.

I sat in my parents office backstage with Seth, Kane and J & J Security. We watched as there was a little family reunion out in the ring with my parents and grandpa Vince.

"If Team Authority looses they will no longer be in power" Grandpa said making me smirk.

"Hope you don't loose golden boy" I hissed at Seth

"Of course I'm going to win I'm Mr Money In The Bank" Seth said

"Please your just a flash in the pan" I said getting close to Seth

"Lux-Ana" Dad said walking in

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and walked out. I headed out to catering to meet up with Nikki and Brie.

"Just FYI your encounter with Seth was broadcasted on live tv" Brie

"Of course it was" I groaned as John walked up and kissed Nikki. To be honest with you Nikki could do so much better.

"So who shall be on team cent?" I asked

"Its a bit hard to find superstars who will go up against the all might authority" John sighed

"If I could I would, trust me" I said

"Stay away Cena" Jamie Noble said pushing cent away from me "You, your parents want to see you in the gorilla position" He said I just groaned and headed off. I tried making my way to the divas locker room but was met by Joey Mercury.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Your part of the Authority so your coming out with us" Mum said as Dolph Ziggler stood in the ring waiting for his opponent. As the music hit Seth pushed me along behind my parents. I really don't like being associated with them, at all. Seth held the ropes open for me.

"Well aren't you a gentleman" I rolled my eyes

"Only for the best" He whispered into my ear.

"Well we all heard my father's announcement earlier tonight" Mum stated "and I just want you to know that ripple h and i are excited about this. Unlike most people who are afraid to stand up for what they believe in and pan there hopes and dreams onto false idols like john cent and buy most people i mean all of you, were winner s and thats why at surviour series were going to put together the strongest team lead by Mr Money in the Bank Seth Rollins" who put his arm around me "and his team mate Kane and of course there partner the viper Randy Orton" That one was a surprise

"Heres the thing dolph we hear the rumours and people seem to think we will punish the people that will side with John Cena that might wanna fight us that we will hold a grudge your free to side with John Cena but if you do well then what happens lets just say you win who get the credit? Do you? or will John Cena win with Dolph Ziggler on his team now lets say team cena looses who's fault is that? Will John cent take the fall?" I started to fade out as dad started ranting about john and dolph. "Maybe siding with john cena you get everything you have ever wanted gives you champion shots, you get the girls, you get the money you get the fame but thats a big maybe or you could just tell Cena no cause he's the thing you know you have the talent and I know it and if you tell john cena all the maybes go away you can have anything you want" I shrugged off Seth's arm that I hadn't noticed i was there still.

"I could have anything I want?" Dolph asked

"All you have to do is ask" Dad smirked

"I want Lux" He said dad's smirked dropped and mine grew. "Alright I want you gone I want your wife gone I want you all out of power!" The crowd chanted and screamed with him.

"Well then I just thought of a great match Dolph you will defend your title against Seth Rollins right now" I rolled my eyes as I was ushered out of the ring.

"Quote you we won't hold a grudge is you side with Cena" I hissed and walked back up the ramp and headed to the locker room. I walked in and screamed.

"So good talk?" Brie asked

"I'm sick of it no more no me we when it comes to the authority I'm out" I sat and watched Dolph's match. When I thought it was over Randy came out and RKO'd Seth. "Well thats good" I smiled.

**This chapter is to show how much Lux does not like the authority **

**Review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lux's POV**

I managed to get my flight to the next city changed to the flight after raw. Not many superstars get put on that flight so I would be able to stay away from all the authority crap. I left straight after raw was finished without a word to my parents or anyone else.

Once in the airport I checked in before heading to grab a magazine and some food to eat on the plane. Finally my plane was called. I sat down against the window and now one was sitting next to me. I prayed it would stay that way.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I looked up to see Dolph Ziggler standing there. I sighed moved my stuff from his seat to let him sit down. About half an hour into the flight I needed to use the bathroom.

"Can you move please?" I asked standing up

"Nope" Dolph said not looking up

"Dolph please" I pleaded

"Why do you side with them?" Dolph asked looking at me. I sighed and sat back down.

"Trust me if I didn't have to I wouldn't. Dolph it's a miracle I'm even allowed to wrestle they wanted me to go into the business side of it all I had to get Shawn, Trish and Amy to convince them to let me even let me continue on the indies when they found out" I looked down at my hands "I don't agree with them but its family I-I I don't know" I put my head in my hands. "It's just shit to be honest with you"

The rest of the flight we sat in silence only speaking when I need to get out. When the flight landed we went our separate ways until we got to the hotel.

"What do you mean you only have one room? we book them in advance" I groaned and looked at Dolph

"I know and I am so sorry about this but its only for one night I understand you work together would it be possible for you to share for the night? If not I can call another hotel for you" The women at the front desk said I looked a Dolph

"Yeah we can share" we sighed and took the keys and headed upstairs.

"You can have the bed" Dolph said as we walked in and saw there was only one double bed.

"Dolph its not like we are complete strangers we've known each other for a couple of years now we can share a bed for one night" I rolled my eyes

"If this gets out to TMZ it was never my idea" He smirked at me. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. I took my make up off, put my contacts away and put my pajamas on.

"Yellow ducks and glasses?" Dolph grinned looking at my shorts.

"This is a no judgment room" I pointed at him and sat on my phone. When I heard a camera go off and Dolph had taken a photo of me.

"Dolph delete that now" I growled

"Meh" he said throwing phone down

"Dolph" I said through my teeth "Delete it if that gets out we BOTH will have a lot to answer for"

"It won't, blackmail for your dad" I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

The Next Day

When I woke up Dolph was still asleep, snoring his head off. I picked up my and hit him over the head.

"I'm up, I'm up" He jerked awake "What?"

"Everyone else will be here soon so we should maybe get up" I said

"Sure thing little duck" He smirked at me making me groaned. We both got up got dressed. I got my bag and headed for the door.

"Maybe we can do this again some time" Dolph winked

"In your dreams babe" I said opening the door.

"Always little duck" I heard as I closed the door. I smiled and went to the lobby to grab my new room key. As I was leaving in the elevator I saw everyone coming in. I quickly made my way to my room and tried to make it look I was there all nigh, last thing I need is my parents coming in here and attacking me.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at my door and the whole authority was going in.

"Sure come in everyone" I mumbled. I had to sit there and listen to them plot against team Cena and I didn't like it! Seth kept looking at me, which made me even more uncomfortable. Every time they would mention Dolph I would jump back into the conversation.

"I can't put up with this anymore" I said getting up and heading down to the gym.

"Hey girl" Nikki said as I got onto the treadmill next to her.

"What's up?"

"Well that's what I should be asking you considering you left early last night" Nikki said

"I just couldn't put up with my parents" I shrugged and over walked John and Dolph.

"Anyone else said they will join your team?" Nikki asked

"Not yet not a lot of people will go up against the all might authority" John mumbled

"If there's anything I can do tell me" I said. I saw Dolph roll his eyes which made me roll my eyes.

"Lux" I turned and saw Seth glaring over at us

"Piss off no one cares what you think!" I called over to him

"Your parents will" He smirked

"I'll text you" I said to Nikki

"Later little duck" I stuck my finger up at Dolph and headed over to

**Dolph's POV**

"What's going with you two?" John asked

"Nothing" I shrugged

"Nothing? Pft please little duck? You defiantly have a thing for her" Nikki smirked

"Nicole" John laughed

"He so does though"

"Whatever Nikki" I said rolling my eyes and leaving the gym.

**Hope you guys liked it please review what you guys think of it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lux's POV**

I watched raw along with Nikki and Brie in the divas locker room where I was currently hiding from my parents.

"Least he now has two people" Brie said referring to Dolph and Jack Swagger.

"That won't last long" I said earing an eye roll from Nikki "What? I can guarantee that they will attack them

"Well you would be able to stop them attacking Dolph would you little duck?" Nikki smirked

"Little duck?" Brie questioned

"That's what Dolph calls her" Nikki's smirk grew

"Does anyone else want to punch my mother when she opens her mouth?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes" Nikki said

"Always" Brie said at the same time making us laughed.

"Nikki I think you should go check on John" I mumbled as Ryback attacked John.

"Yeah I guess want to come to catering?" Nikki said getting up

"I would but I love this couch its really comfy and-"

"Stop hiding from your parents" Brie said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

We had barely been in catering for a minuet when Seth walked over to us.

"Your parents want you" he said

"Good for them" I said not looking at him

"Now authority meeting" he said taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Good for you to join us Lux" Dad said as I walked in with Seth

"Now we have Rusev on our team along with Mark Henry and Ryback and team Cena no longer has Jack Swagger on their team" Mum smirked

"Who cares? I mean really are they gonna get anyone else? Because really your just either gonna threaten or take out the next person who tries to join them!" I exclaimed

"Well we better head off to watch as Henry goes up against Dolph" Dad smirked. I huffed and head out to the gorilla position. As I was walking there Dad made it so John wasn't allowed at ringside. I rubbed my face. He was making it completely unfair and I hate it.

"Hey" I said as Dolph walked up to me "I'm sorry"

"Its not your fault" He shrugged

"Yeah I know but still its annoying" I sighed. I don't know what was going on with Dolph. I don't know what my feelings are and I'm so confused.

"Good luck" I smiled as his music hit. I stayed to watch his match. I found myself holding my breath through out the match. Something that I didn't even do during my parents matches when I was little. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

When Mark picked up a steel chair I knew it wasn't going to end well. I winced as Mark threw Dolph into the steel steps. I was so into watching that I didn't even see Big Show running past me and down the ramp.

"Oh thank god" I breathed as Big Show said he joined team Cena and helped Dolph backstage.

"Are you okay?" I asked holding onto Dolph's head

"I'll be alright" he nodded.

"I'll see you later" I said as John walked up. I headed back to catering to see two very happy Bella's.

"What's up?" I asked

"Well 2 things, 1 Sheamus joined team Cena" Nikki smiled

"And 2 your little moment with Dolph was just broadcasted on raw it was sooooo cute!" Brie squealed.

"No no no you've got to be kidding me right!?" I cried

"How else would we know?" Brie said

"Well I'm dead" I said as J & J showed up "Yeah yeah my parents want to see me I get it" I mumbled and followed them to their office.

When we walked in everyone was in there and they were talking about Ryback who walked in just after us. I couldn't care less about their plans, I was just waiting the lecture I was going to get from my parents and I kind of wanted to go and see how Dolph was doing.

"So I'm guessing they are going to be at ringside for Ryback's match unlike team Cena right?" I hissed

"You don't get a say!" Dad yelled "What the hell are you doing look out for Dolph Ziggler?"

"I can do what I want! I'm an adult!" I yelled back

"Not when it can go against us and ruin us Lux! If we loose at survivor series we don't have jobs anymore you realize that!" Mum exclaimed

"No you guys won't have a job I'm not the authority you two are!" I yelled back

"You will stay away from Ziggler and Team Cena got it?" Dad said

"Fine whatever" I groaned and left them alone. I went to the divas locker room to watch the main event and to try and stay out of the way of my parents and trouble.

John was doing okay considering that the rest of team authority and J & J security were at ringside. Well he was until Kane went after John ruining Ryback's match. Seth got in between Kane and Ryback before they went at each other.

"Well that's pretty funny" I said Ryback hit Seth "And I'm talking to myself" I said looking around the empty locker room. Kane hit Ryback out and the rest of the attacked John. Sheamus came out but was taken down and the same happened to Big Show.

"Please don't come out Dolph" I whispered. Then out of nowhere Ryback attacked the authority and left team Cena alone.

"Well that was nice" I smiled "And I'm doing it again". I was about to turn the tv off when they cut to mum and dad.

"What the hell?" I sat up straight as someone was thrown in front of them. It was Dolph! The camera turn and there stood Luke Harper.

"I'm a team player" He said before raw went off the air. I headed out to their office when Brie and Nikki showed up.

"No you can't go and see him" Brie said turning me around

"Guys please" I pleaded

"We heard what they said to you earlier so we need to leave now" Nikki said. The 3 of us left for the hotel and everyone went to Nikki and John's room.

"Now what is going on with you guys?" Brie asked

"I don't know I really don't know I'm just really confused" I groaned and faced flat on the couch. Nikki ordered room service and watch some TV. About two episodes into our marathon of dance moms John walked in.

"How is he?" Nikki asked

"He's saying he's okay but I don't know" John sighed

"Will he make it to survivor series?" Brie asked

"He's gonna try but I'm not to sure" John said sitting down. Brie looked at me and I shook my laid down.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked

"She's confused" Brie said stroking my hair.

"Is he back at the hotel? Maybe you could go and see him. What room is he in?" Nikki asked

"Yeah he is he's in room-"

"Yeah I know already" I said standing up and the 3 of them gave me weird looks. "Don't ask" I mumbled and head up stairs to find Dolph.

**I got into the groove of writing so I hope guys liked it. Please review tell me if you like it, hate it, what you want to happen anything xx. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lux's POV**

I headed upstairs to Dolph's room. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in" Dolph called and I walked in slowly.

"Hi" I whispered. Dolph was lying on his bed with a couple of ice packs on his body "How are you?"

"I'm okay" he groaned as he sat up and patted the bed next to him. I slowly made my way over still not sure what my feelings are. "What the hell happened?" I asked

"I was with the trainers and he came out of no where" He sighed. I rubbed my face. A silence fell over the room.

"Lux" he sighed, "What is going on between us like what is this?" he gestured in between us.

"I-I-I don't know" I said "I have feelings, I'm so confused and I have my parents telling me I can't but then you're here and I find myself getting nervous before your match and holding my breath until you get backstage and I-" Dolph cut me off by kissing me "That's a really nice way for telling me to shut up"

"I get it but I like you" Dolph said touching my face "And if you don't want to be anything because of your parents I'm okay with that I just want you"

An hour later I was lying next to Dolph with room service plates on the floor.

"Your afraid of ducks?" I laughed

"Not afraid I just sometimes get a little nervous" Dolph smiled

"They're not even scary" I laughed

"One on its own no but a large group when you have run out of bread and your 9 its scary!" Dolph exclaimed making me laugh "What about you?"

"Thunder" I said "and sometimes loud noises like the pyro when I was little freaked me out so much and if I'm not ready for it still does"

"That's cute. Favourite colour right now go!"

"Argh um I don't know green or blue!" I screamed making him laugh, "Why was that so stressful?" I laughed and looked at the time. Talking with "I should probably go" I sighed and stood up. Dolph groaned as he tried to get up.

"Stop don't I can walk myself out" I said I leaned over and kissed him "I'll text you"

I walked down to the elevator and headed to my room. I walked in and was met by my parents.

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"Got a key from the front desk when you wouldn't answer our calls" Mum said crossing her arms

"oh I uh must have left it at Nikki's room" I said patting myself down looking for my phone.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked standing up

"I went for a walk clear my head" I said walking around my room avoiding eye contact.

"Funny that's what Nikki said" Mum said

"Maybe because its true?" I turned back to them "What do you guys want really?"

"We wanted to talk to you" Dad said

"We want you traveling with Seth until after survivor series" Mum said making me groan.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"It's only a week and a bit" Mum said

"Doesn't really matter he's a dick!"

"Seth will be here at 10 to drive you to the next city" Dad said

"What ever I'm going to bed see you yourself out peace!"

**The Next Morning **

Around 9am I headed downstairs to meet with Nikki and Brie. I didn't tell Seth because well fuck him. It was nice just to sit and catch about anything and not have to think about wwe.

"So Dolph" Nikki said

"No comment" I said taking a bit of my pancakes.

"Well lets just get him over here" Brie said

"Yeah sure" I said stuffing a whole pancake in my mouth.

"Nice look Lux" Dolph said making John and Sheamus laugh. I looked up at him and tried to swallow the rest of the pancake as they sat down with us. Dolph sat next to me and ran his hand up and down my leg making me blush and Nikki and Brie smirk. We were having a lovely chat when Seth walked up to us.

"Come on Lux" He said glaring at the boys.

"What?"  
>"What part of I was going to be at your room at 10 didn't you understand?" He asked<p>

"Well to be honest it was that I don't like you"

"It was a rhetorical question" He said rolling his eyes

"Well next time make it more obvious" I said standing "I shall see you all later, I shall text you guys how much I will hate this 2 hour car drive" I said to the Bella's. "How did you get my bags?"  
>"Your dad went and got them when I told him you weren't in the room" Seth said getting in the car. About 2 minuets into the car ride the first argument started when we argued over the music.<p>

"We are not listening to Miley Cyrus" Seth said changing it back to some rock stuff he was listening to.  
>"Come on! She is an amazing singer, some risky actions but a good singer" I said changing it<p>

"What part of no don't you understand" Seth said again changing it "Rhetorical question" He said quickly before I could answer.

"Fine" I mumbled.

Silence fell upon us. When.

'I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLLLL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVEEEEEE!" I screamed making him jump.

"Can't you listen to your phone with your headphones?" He asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" I said shrugging and putting my headphones in.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'm really happy we are nearly at 10 follows! Please review telling me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lux's POV**

I spent a lot of the week with the Bella's and Team Cena, much to the disgust of my parents who kept trying to get me to stay with Seth which wasn't going to happen.

"You were friends when he was in The Shield" would be their response to me rolling my eyes. That may have been true but Seth obviously had changed since then. I hadn't told Nikki or Brie what had happened in Dolph's room, as much as they hated. The amount of time over the week I had spent with Dolph was fun. What was good was there was no labels we would watch a movie or just talk and the talks were the type of talks that just went on forever. It scares me how he could make me open up and how close we were getting. I sat in the locker room in my ring attire waiting for raw to start. It was the last raw before survivor series and I was nervous. I was either loosing Dolph or my parents.

"Lux door for you" Nattie said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to be graced with the presence of Seth and his security team.

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes

"Come on lets go team Authority is starting raw" He said making me groan. I followed Seth out, J and J followed behind me I think that was so I couldn't run away. Damn.

"Thanks Seth" Dad said

"I'm a adult you know I can get myself places" I pointed out

"Yes true but you probably wouldn't show up" Mum said

"True" I stood in silence as the rest of team Authority showed up. I glared at Luke Harper. Asshole.

"Stop staring" Mum whispered

"Alright lets go" Dad said. Seth took my hand as the music hit and pulled me thrPugh the curtain.

"Really?" I asked. We headed down the ramp. Seth held the rope open for me and I was made to stand next to Seth while mother and father dear lectured towards the WWE universe about how the WWE would be without them in charge. I wonder who would be put in charge? Hopefully not me. Then again I could put Seth into handicap matches. Or Luke Harper in Lumber jack matches. That could be fun.

"You've spaced out" Seth whispered in my ear. I shook my head

"Huh?"

"...now last week I'll admit we thought we had Ryback locked up" Mum said as I started listening again "We thought he would be on team Authority and unfortunately some things went a rye as a business woman I understand that negotiations don't always go to expectations, personal feeling can get involved" Mum looked at me as Seth put his arm around my shoulder.

"You right?" I asked him

"But the important thing to know is team authority will not go away the important thing to know-" And out comes Ryback. This will be fun. I again tuned out. To be honest I didn't really care. I was brought back into the world when Dad started talking about Dolph. I smiled as Dolph came out to face Luke Harper. Seth moved me behind him.

"Please its not like he's gonna hurt me" I said as we all headed out of the ring. Seth stayed on commentary as we headed backstage. Once we were backstage Lillian announced that Dolph's match against Harper was going to be for the intercontinental title.

"Seriously?" I looked over at Dad who just shrugged. Oh and now J and J attacking Dolph along with Luke Harper "You've got to be shitting me" I groaned. Surprisingly Dolph was still able to stand and made the ref ring the bell. I stayed in the gorilla position to watch. I bit my lip as Harper went for the pin. As Dolph kicked out, I sighed in relief. I knew this wasn't going to end well but I had to have a little faith. I had to give it to Dolph he was a fighting champion, kicking out of a second pinfall after a power bomb. Dolph was clotheslined and that was it. Luke Harper won.

"Fucking hell" I said rubbing my face "Fuck off Seth" I hissed as he went in the ring and started taunting Dolph before curb stomping him.

"Seth what the hell!" I yelled at him as he came back threw the curtain

"What?" He asked

"Why did you curb stomp him? Why did your stupid security attack him? You could have at least made it a fair fight" I hissed

"That's it Lux its not fair but you know what you have to get over it and you have to get over this thing you have going on with Ziggler because he isn't going to be here next week, you need to stay away from him"

"You never know he could be here" I hissed before heading to the divas locker room. What Seth said was stuck in my head. What if Dolph wasn't here next week? If John wasn't here next week would Nikki still be my friend? I sat in the divas locker room looking at my phone.

"Dolph is looking for you" Nikki said coming in

"How is he?" I asked

"He's not great they want to take him to a local hospital but he won't let them" Nikki said "You could go see him" I shook my head. She didn't keep going she just nodded and sat next to me to watch raw.

"So what are your parents going to do if they loose?" Nikki asked as mum walked down to the ring when Big Show was in the ring.

"I have no idea, probably go home be with my sisters for the holidays then I don't really know what they would do" I shrugged. Out came Sheamus for there match.

"Somethings going to go wrong" I said "Something has to go wrong" The match was going well it went back and forth and it looked like Sheamus was going to win when Rusev and Mark Henry came down and attacked the pair. Mark put Sheamus threw the tale and Big Show blacked out from Rusev.

"Team Cena isn't going well" I said looking at Nikki who was shaking her head.

"It's time for my match" I said standing up

"I'll walk with you your up against Brie right?" I nodded "I'm coming down with her" Nikki said helping me up. Walking down the hall there was John talking to Dolph who was leaning on the wall. They turned and looked at us.

"Lux" Dolph said

"I-I have a match" I said quickly walking past them. Brie was already there who was dressed as Aj. Aj's music hit and the Bella's headed out with Brie skipping her way.

"Hey Aj" I smiled

"I feel like I should come out with you" She smiled putting her arm around my shoulders. My music hit and we headed out. Aj headed to commentary while Nikki stood at ringside. Brie was Nikki's 'personal assistant' so Nikki was screaming at Brie how to win. I was going really well hitting Brie good. Brie ducked my clothes line and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to my knees and Brie pulled on my hair. As the ref made Brie get off me Nikki jumped in and attacked me while the ref wasn't watching. Aj ran in getting Nikki out of the way. I kicked Brie in the mouth and pinned her.

1. 2. 3.

I smiled and got out of the ring with Aj. Nikki got back in and started attacking Brie for loosing. Aj smirked at me handing me her title before sliding in and taking out Nikki before DDTing Brie and coming back to me. I hugged Aj as we headed back up ramp.

"That was so good!" Aj smiled "You seem really focused"

"Well with all the shit going on its good to get back to wrestling" I nodded

"Speaking of shit" Aj mumbled as Dolph limped up "I'll leave you guys alone, good to see you Ziggy" Aj smiled at me and headed off

"Nice match" Dolph said

"Thanks" I nodded. For the first time an uncomfortable silence fell over us

"Have I done something?" Dolph asked "I've been looking for you all night I sent Nikki to the divas locker room to get you what have I done!"

"Nothing its just-"

"Just what?"

"What if Team Cena doesn't win? You can barely walk, Show blacked out, Sheamus was put through a table who's left? If you guys don't win, your done your not going to be here anymore so I'm trying to get used to you not being here and over the past week we've- we spent a lot of time together over the week you got me to open up, you've made me comfortable I DON'T OPEN MYSELF UP TO PEOPLE, and it scares me" I sighed tears forming. What the hell? Why am I getting emotional.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not going anywhere I will be here" Dolph said holding my face making me look at him "I will be here I promise you don't have get used to it without me" He said wrapping him arms around me. I put my head into his chest. When we let each other go I saw Nikki and Brie with weird looks.

"What?" I asked

"Your little moment as cute as it was, it was broadcasted live" Brie said

"Bloody hell" I sighed as a crew member came up to us handing me some water and a towel

"Your parents are coming" he said

"We better go" Nikki said looking at Dolph who nodded and left with the Bella's. All of Team Authority showed up.

"Nice match" Dad said through his teeth. The music hit, Seth put his arm around my shoulder again and we headed out. Contract signings never went well but considering most of Team Cena was out I don't know how this was going to go down.

"Why do you put your arm around me?" I whispered to Seth

"Because I can, united front now listen to your father"

"At surveyor series history will be made team cena vs team authority, the authority will stand tall. We will win because when it comes to the WWE, all of you don't get it you think you have a passion, you love the WWE John Cena says he loves the WWE but truth is you have no idea what its like for us every molecule of your being is this every fibre of who you are as a person for your family this is it, you have no idea your great grandfather, your grandfather, your father, for us, for our kids" Both Mum and Dad looked at me "You have no idea this, this is the air we breathe we can't loose" He looked at Mum "We can't loose" Mum agreed and told him they wouldn't "Your right and we won't loose we can not loose so this is the last chance for team cena this is your opportunity to back out and after sunday you will wish you had"

Mum started talking but it wasn't long until John came out. He wasn't his usually self. Nobody came out with him. I stood behind my parents. John smiled at me between them. Dad made fun of John saying he 'Couldn't see his team'. Mum pointed out Sheamus wasn't going to be able fight on Sunday.

"Wake up Cena!" Mum yelled

"Wake up? Don't get used to telling anyone to wake up because after Sunday you will not be in power! Your the one who needs to wake up your own daughter doesn't want to be in this ring!" Mum and Dad got angry when he mentioned me which I thought was weird. They were being protective, last time they were protective on tv which was when Paul Heyman mentioned me and my sisters.

"Your team is a bunch of suck ups and sell outs" I smiled trying to keep my laughter in as made fun of them all, making his predictions. Thankfully he didn't mention me. When Mum slapped John, he moved the table and took his shirt ready to fight. Mum pulled me behind everyone in case it did break out. It looked like it was going to when out came Dolph. My smiled grew as he came out and stood next to John. Next came Big Show, The shockingly Eric Rowan came out and sided with John. Cesero's music hit and he came down, made it look like he was siding with Team Cena but moved to the authority. Then the fifth member came out, Ryback. Mum made me get out of ring. Just as I got out of the ring a brawl started out.

Dad was about to pedigree John when Ryback distracted him giving John time to give Dad an Attitude Adjustment through the table. I smiled at Team Cena in the ring as Seth made me head up the ramp. Sunday was gonna be good.

**This is the longest chapter I have written 2,248 words. I really got into this I hope you guys liked it! Review your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lux's POV**

I was smiling ear to ear when I got backstage. Mum took Dad to the trainers to make sure his back was okay. Seth was pissed, which made it better. Team Cena made a bring deal when they got backsatge. Dolph came over and put his arm around shoulders and kissed my head. What's with everyone doing that? The arm around the shoulders not the kissing my head.

"I can't wait for Sunday" Big Show smiled

"Neither can I" Dolph smiled. I headed off to the locker room to grab my bag before heading to the mens locker to meet Dolph.

"You take forever to get changed" I mumbled as Dolph helped me off the floor from my sitting position.

"Get over it" He smiled "So your room or mine?"

"Yours, movie and room service?" he nodded and we headed out. There was heaps of fans waiting for the superstars. Aj was currently taking photos with people while getting CM Punk chants had started. I took a few photos and signed some things and even a guys chest which i always find weird. I headed off to the hotel to Dolph's room.

"How long does it take for you to get here? Food has been ordered" Dolph said

"Not my fault so many people love me" I smiled. "What are we watching?" I asked as Dolph flipped through the movies on box office.

"You can choose anything but-"

"High School Musical!"

"-little kid movie"

"High school musical is not a little kid movie!"

"You could've have chosen something like 21 Jump Street"

"Fine we can watch that" I rolled my eyes grabbing my pjs and heading to the bathroom. When I headed out the food was here on the bed.

"Come on then little duck" Dolph said hitting play on high school musical.

"Yay!" I cheered sitting on the bed eating pasta.

"It's such a good movie!" I smiled

"Here" Dolph passed me some dessert

"Chocolate mousse? My favourite, You cutie!" I smiled leaning into him

**The Next Day**

"Do you tell the ref if you get hurt bad?" Dolph asked as we headed to Nikki and John's room

"No my parents freak out enough with me getting in the ring as it is" I told him "Last year I got a concussion so bad I had to spend two nights in hospital and was taken off the road for two weeks mum freaked, didn't put me in matches for two months"

"So that's why your parents are over protective?"

"I am their oldest child plus were all girls Dad's afraid something might happen" I shrugged walking in.

"Finally love birds take your time!" Brie smirked at us

"Why are we even here?" I asked sitting down

"Team Cena celebration" John said

"Then why am I here?" Aj asked

"We need more girls" Nikki said handing us wine.

"You just wanted an excuse to drink didn't you?" I asked Nikki who just shrugged and sat on top of john.

I looked over at Dolph, he was watching me. He always watches me, says he likes it especially when I'm asleep because I look so peaceful. He makes me happy, happier then I ever have been. I have only ever had 2 real boyfriends. Like I have had flings and boyfriends that lasted about a month. My first real boyfriend was when I was 16 his name was Blake, he was the first one that actually stayed around after he met Dad and the other wrestlers.

* * *

><p><strong>**Flashback**<strong>

"I am apologising now for anything that happens in here" I said holding Blake's hand walking into the front of the arena. Raw was finally back in Stamford and my grandma decided it was time for my boyfriend of a year, Blake to meet my parents "Mum said they just finished a roster meeting in the ring everyone should be gone by now" We walked through the arena only to be met by the entire roster.

"Holy shit" I mumbled "Mum Dad this is Blake Blake this is my mum Stephanie and my dad Paul" then there was a loud cough behind them "that's my god father shawn, and the rest of them"

"Nice to meet everyone" He smiled. Shawn pulled him towards everyone and they started with the questions

"Really mum?" I asked leaning my head on her shoulder

"If he makes it through tonight you know he's a good one"

* * *

><p>He got on the good side of everyone but my Dad. Maybe dad had the right Idea because a year later he cheated on me. My next real boyfriend started when I was 19 and I had started wrestling on the Indies. His name was Caleb Ryan he was 25 when we started dating. Parents did not like that one but it was so fun. He really cared about me. We probably would still be together if he had gotten into WWE with me. We broke it off because we didn't think we could handle a long distance relationship.<p>

"Lux you good?" Aj asked

"Huh yeah just got lost in thought" I smiled getting back into the conversation.

**Hope you like it. I know not as long as the last one but the next one is survivor series! Please review your thoughts so I know if I'm doing good? Merry Christmas as a present I shall also update on Friday because I am busy tomorrow (Obviously its Christmas) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lux's POV**

I rolled over and looked at the time _5:42am 23rd of November 2014. _Today was survivor series. I had barely slept. Laid on my back again and stared at the ceiling like I had been doing all night. I sighed and headed to the bathroom. I splashed water onto my face and looked in the mirror. It was going to be a long day. I headed back to bed to see Dolph sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost six in the morning what are you doing awake?" I asked

"Could say the same to you" Dolph said in a sleepy voice

"I've been awake basically all night" I shrugged lying back down. Dolph laid down facing me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please try to go to sleep" He whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep.

"Team Cena is so gonna win!" I heard from the other room

"Shut up Lux is asleep" Dolph said

"Still?" Nikki asked

"Yeah she didn't really sleep last night"

"Well we need to be leaving soon so" Brie said. I looked up as the door opened and they walked into my room.

"Come on bitch time to get up" Nikki said

"No" I moaned wrapping my blanket around me

"Come on its nearly 3 o'clock" Brie said grabbing the blanket. I kicked my feet as Nikki tried to grab them. After a few attempts she grabbed me and pulled me onto the ground. I groaned as Dolph came in.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He asked with an amused look on his face

"Bleeding internally" I groaned. Nikki helped me up and I headed out to the kitchen where Ryback, Big Show, Eric Rowan and John were. They all looked at me with smirks on their faces.

"No comment on the shorts" I said walking past them getting food

"Little duck" Dolph whispered walking up behind you

"I will take you out before you can get even get in the match tonight" I said elbowing him

"Would you like us to leave?" Big Show asked. I rolled my eyes and went to get changed.

"I'll see you at the arena" I told everyone going to my own car to head to the arena. When I arrived there was more fans then I had seen before. I signed some things and took photos.

"Who's gonna win cena or authority?" a fan asked

"I don't know you'll have to watch and find out" I smiled and headed inside. The first person I happened to see was my mum. "Don't I have to go get ready"

"I just wanted to say that we want you to come down to the ring for the main event" Mum said walking with me to the divas locker room.

"Do I really have a choice?" I raised my eyebrows

"Nope" She smiled. I rolled my eyes and headed inside. I got changed into my ring attire. I was going to be in the Diva's elimination match. I was teaming with Nattie, Emma and Naomi to vs Paige, Summer Rae, Layla and Cameron. I didn't really care about the match, I had more important things to worry about.

"Lux you coming?" Aj said "Luuuuxxx" Aj said waving her hand in front of my eyes "Lux I'm pregnant"

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said standing up

"Wow that works on you too" Aj smirked "I'm heading to catering wanna come?"

"Yeah sure" I smiled following her out "You ready for your match?"

"Yeah and its Nikki so I won't be too pissed if she wins" Aj shrugged. I grabbed some fries and sat at a table as Survivor Series started. It started showing everything that had happen in the past weeks to do with the team cena team authority match. I didn't need to watch, I had watched it first hand.

"Your not ready for this are you?" Aj asked I looked up at her and shook my head.

"If team cena wins my parents are gone. who's in charge? are they going to take it out on me? and if the authority wins Dolph is fired. would Nikki still be my friend even though they are going to be complete assholes to John?"

"Do you care that your parents might not be here anymore?" aj asked

"A little. I mean their home like they are my security blanket that if something goes wrong or I stuff up I know they are there for me to fall back" I sighed "Thats really stupid coming from a 25 year old"

"No its not" Aj smiled

"...if team cena wins the only man who can bring back the authority is John Cena" I looked at the tv. Did I hear grandpa right? Aj and I stayed in catering to watch the tag team fatal four way. I was going for the Uso's. Unfortunately Miz and Mizdow won.

"Good luck!" Aj called as I headed to the gorilla position. All the other divas were there. As Paige's music hit Dad walked up to me.

"Good luck" Dad smiled and hugged me "Come see us after the match" Dad said heading off and Dolph walked up

"Good luck" Dolph smiled kissing me

"I'll try to see you before your match" I smiled

"It's all good, I'll be watching" he said walking after smacking my butt

"That's mine" I called after him walking up to Emma. I liked Emma. Actually I liked her accent, my favourite type of accent is defiantly Australian. My music hit last. I got a mixed review of boos and cheers. I thought it was going to be all boos so yay. Nattie and Paige started off in the ring.

"If Lux's team wins that will be good momentum for the Authority" JBL said. I glared at JBL. Stupid wanker.

"I don't think she liked you saying that" King smirked. Naomi was tagged in and ended up pinning Cameron. Summer Rae came in and managed to get the upper hand on Naomi. She tagged in Nattie but Summer Rae knocked us all off the apron. When we managed to get back up I tagged my self in attacking Summer Rae quickly.

"Dolph Ziggler...Dolph Ziggler" The crowd chanted with 5 claps in-between. That didn't take long. Summer Rae tagged in Layla and I dominated her and pinned her. It was now 4 - 2. I tagged in Emma who then dominated Summer and made her tap out. When Paige finally got in the ring it was like NXT again with the Emma, Paige rivalry again. Emma tagged in Nattie who really took it to Paige but couldn't put her away so she tagged me back in. I was getting all my anger and frustration out in this match. I threw punched at her before managing to super kick Paige in the mouth.

1. 2. 3.

My music hit and we all celebrated together. Tyson Kidd decided to be annoying, as usual. One match down, one to go. Well there was still Nikki and Aj's but whatever. I headed backstage and went to mum and dad's office.

"Nice win" Dad smiled high fiving me as I walked in only to be greeted by the rest of team Authority. Kill me now. I pushed past Rusev and Lana who muttered something in Russian. I just sat on my phone while my parents gave their team a pep talk. Not sure how convincing mum was but other then that it wasn't too bad.

"We want you on commentary for the match" Dad said

"Diva's title?"

"No the main event" Mum said

"Fine whatever" I headed to to the gorilla position to watch Aj and Nikki. As I got there, Brie got on the apron with the title. As Aj tried to grab the title, Brie leaned in and kissed Aj. Yep that's right, kissed her right on the lips.

"Wow thats different" Dolph said standing next to me. Nikki hit Aj from behind before performing the Rack Attack on Aj. 1.2.3

"Well that was quick" I smirked "Aj will get it back" I nodded

"What about you?" I just shrugged and the rest of team Cena came up. John wrapped his arms around Nikki and kissed her when she got backstage.

"Well done babe!" I smiled and hugged her "But you do know that Aj is gonna get it back right?" I smirked

"Shut up" She said hitting my arm "Good luck" she whispered in my ear "For who ever" The promo for the match started and everyone else showed up. That made it really awkward. I was getting the glare from my parents and Seth. I smiled at Dolph and the Bella's and head over to the others.

My parents music hit and they walked out before turning back around, that was my cue. I headed out and walked past my parents without saying anything to them. I smiled at King and sat next to him.

"Nice to see you King" I smiled and hugged him as everyone came out

"Good to have you with us Lux" Cole said

"Ready for the Authority to win!" JBL said luckily the camera was on us and I stuck my middle finger up at him making Cole and King laugh. I rolled my eyes as Seth started saying he was the future. Mum, Dad, Lana and J & J walked around to the commentary side. Dolph was first to come out for team cena. I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't making King nudge me and I pushed him back.

"Can we just talk about how weird my parents tactics of firing up their team is?" I asked as Dad hit Mark Henry over the head who was starting off with Big Show. "I've really missed you King lets have a selfie, thanks for the phone cole" I said taking his phone and taking a number of selfies on it.

"Knock out! Knock out punch to Henry"

"1. 2 .3" The crowd counted

"Mark Henry has been eliminated" Lillian said

"Wait. Already ready? I missed it? God Damn it sorry King" I sighed"Big show is just like come at me bro"

"You know normal our guests sit next to JBL" Cole said

"He's been annoying in the past few weeks" I shrugged as refs helped Henry out of the ring. Seth came in next.

"He is not happy" I said looking at dad. Seth tagged in Kane and a couple minuets later Show tagged in John. I was nervous for Dolph to come in. When Kane tagged in Luke Harper, Eric Rowan tagged himself in. I was looking forward to this. That was until Seth ruin that and tagged himself in.

"Yes hit Rowan" I smiled

"You going for team Cena?" Cole asked

"I don't know to be honest" I said. A number of tags were happening between the authority. "But its nice to see the spanish announce table is still standing, thats got to be a first" I liked commentary because I could just say what I was thinking. As Ryback tried to shell shock Rusev, Rusev countered it and Kane kicked him in the head. That made everyone get in. Dolph went for Harper near us. He made sure to stay away from me though which was nice. Through all the chaos, Seth hit a curb stomp on Ryback which gave Rusev the chance to pin. Ryback was out. Big Show started backing in the ring. Still with frequent tags in team authority. Big Show tagged in Dolph. Crap.

"Now Lux what's going on between you and Dolph?" Cole asked

"Lux...Lux!" The crowd chanted making me blush

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied

"Sure you don't" King smirked. I sighed with relief when Dolph kicked out of a pin. They kept Dolph in their corner which was bloody annoying. Dolph need to tag. Thankfully he was able to keep kicking out, but I don't know how much longer he would be able to. Rusev was back in the ring with Dolph. I closed my eyes a few times. Team Cena had there hands out trying to tag but Seth stopped him.

"John your like the authority's personal cheerleader, besides J & J" I mumbled at him as Rusev work Dolph down. "Tag Dolph come on" Dolph somehow managed to DDT Rusev and attempted a pin which was broken up. Everyone got into the match again attacking everyone. Rusev threw Dolph over the top rope onto everyone.

"Do it!" Dad yelled moving everything off the Spanish table, putting Dolph on it and moving the top of our table

"Look out" King said moving me back as Rusev stood on our table.

"Get off you idiot!" I yelled at him earning a look from mum. Rusev yelled and jumped onto the table. Dolph somehow managed to roll off the table. "Guess I spoke to soon about spanish table"

"The refs at 4!" Cole said

"Come on Dolph!" Me and cole cheered. "I think I'm liking you Cole"

"Dolph's in!" Cole yelled just as the ref got to 9. J & J grabbed Rusev but they were too late. Rusev was counted out. Kane went choke slam Dolph but he countered and tagged in John. I sighed in relief knowing that Dolph was safe for now. Kane and John tagged in Harper and Rowan. It was really cool to see the two former wyatt family brothers go at each other. Seth was jumping in and out of the ring hitting who ever was in the ring. Harper eliminated Rowan. It was now John, Show and Dolph (Who was still out of it, lying on the ground vs Seth, Kane and Rowan. Big Show was trying to get John to stand up to help him take them on.

"Oh my God!" Cole yelled. As John stood up Big Show hit him with a Knock Out Punch.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said putting my head in my hands. Seth covered John. John was eliminated. Show walked over and shook hands with dad. Mum was jumping up and down cheering. Big Show walked out making him get counted out. Dad was taunting Dolph who was still lying on the ground. Kane threw Dolph into the barricade and put him in the ring. It was 3 on 1. Kane pinned Dolph but he managed to kick out. They kept tagging in and out.

"I'm enjoying this now! Where's your cheerleading Cole? Dolph never quits! Dolph's a fighter!" JBL said mocking him.

"Shut up JBL!" I hissed. Dolph kicked Kane in the head and it him with a Zig Zag.

"Come on Dolph!" Cole said as he pinned kane.

"Kane has been eliminated!"

"I can't just sit here" I said taking my head set off and walking around to where the team cena corner was.

"Come on Dolph!" I yelled as Dolph rolled up Rowan and eliminated him. My heart was racing. I had to move out the way as Seth threw him out.

"You can do it" I whispered to him Mum grabbed my hand and pulled me back around the ring. I bit my lip as I watched. Seth rolled him back in the ring, Dolph rolled Seth up but sadly he kicked out. Dolph hit him with a DDT and tried again but he kicked out. It was going back and forth between the two. Dolph hit him with his signature move and went for a pin. Seth kicked out again. I don't think I'm breathing anymore. J & J tried to attack him but that didn't work. He hit Seth with a zig zag! He was actually going to do! Until dad pulled the ref out of the ring and started attacking him.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him as J & J got in the ring attacking Dolph. I wasn't really thinking. I slid into the ring and jumped on Jamie Noble. I really wasn't thinking. As he shook me off Dolph threw him into Joey Murcury when then hit mum off the apron but its okay Dad caught her. I got back out of the ring.

"Go! Get backstage!" Dad yelled at me.

"Whatever!" I said pushing him back and heading up the ramp. Backstage was completely quiet. Team Cena except for Show was there watching along with grandpa, Nikki, Brie and Aj. I just shook my head when they tried to talk to me. Then I looked to my right and got an idea.

**No One's POV**

The crowd was going crazy getting behind Dolph Ziggler. Rollins went for a curb stomp but Ziggler countered with a Zig and went for the pin.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

Finally another ref came down and started the count only to be broken up by Triple H. Once he started his beat down on Ziggler Everyone thought it was over. With a monster clothes line and a Pediagree before moving Seth onto Dolph and called on a ref. Although no one came down.

"Where's Scott Armstrong?!" Triple H yelled getting out of the ring "Armstrong!" Then out ran a ref it was...

Lux...

**Lux's POV **

I wasn't thinking. I grabbed the ref's shirt without anyone seeing and moved towards the curtain. I waited for the right time and when it happened I ran. I heard the crowd scream as I rolled into the ring, Dolph rolled over pinning Seth. I stared straight Dad as I counted.

1. 2. 3.

Team Cena won! My dad's face was shocked. Dolph started making his way to his feet. I held his hand up in victory. He had to lean on me a lot for support.

"Did you really just do that?" He asked and I just nodded

"You deserved it you would have won" I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. I helped him up the ramp and John came out hugging him and took him to the trainers. I stayed on the ramp and watched. Mum got up first and went to Dad. She was shocked. They both looked up at me as I put a mic to my lips.

"I guess I'm not daddy's little girl anymore"

**Hope you guys liked it, I didn't use Sting because I had this idea of Lux being the reason for team cena winning before survivor series. **

**Reviews would be great xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lux's POV**

When I got backstage grandpa didn't look to happy but I didn't care. Backstage was dead quiet. There was no celebration, no sadness it was dead quiet. I looked over at everyone from team cena, the Bella's and Aj.

"Trainer" Aj said. I nodded and ran to the medics room. Yes I actually ran. I headed in as Dr Samson was looking over Dolph. John nodded at me before heading out. I leaned on the wall opposite them.

"You've hurt your elbow just a sprain I'm sure and your defiantly going to be sore" he said "Give me a second I'll grab a bandage and you'll be right to go" Samson said heading out

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly moving to him

"I'm fine are you?" he asked "When did you plan on doing that?"

"When I got backstage after jumping on Noble's" I said "Something I also didn't think about"

"You are crazy Little Duck" He smiled wrapping his arms around me "Thank you for doing that"

"I deserved to win you were going to win until everyone got involved" I mumbled

"Yours parents?" Dolph asked as Dr Samson walked back in and started wrapping his elbow.

"No idea" I said biting my lip

"Well that little bit at the end was pretty badass" Dr Samson smirked

"What did you do?" Dolph asked squinting at me

"And I quote 'I guess I'm not daddy's little girl anymore'" Samson smirked

"Niccccccccce" Dolph smirked

"Shut up I wasn't thinking it just came out" I rolled my eyes

"Best promos always do, remember Aj's Total Diva rant" Dolph said

"I do she hid out in here in case they tried to attack" Dr Samson laughed "Are you on the cast?"

"Dr Samson you don't watch Total Divas? I am shocked" I smirked "And no I am not although the amount of time I spend with the Bella's I am on screen for a bit and I don't even get paid for it"

"Like you need it" Samson laughed back"Good to go just rest a bit"

"Meaning no raw tomorrow?" I asked hopefully

"No you should be okay for Raw just rest afterwards" he said making Dolph smile at me

"One time Samson I time you could have agreed with me" I rolled my eyes. Dolph shook his hand before taking mine and walking out "Let's be quick before I see parents, grandparents, bella's or fans"

"Bella's?" Dolph raised an eyebrow

"They will just make fun of me trust me" I waved him off going into the divas locker room. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed to the exit.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked up to the big group of Superstars

"Security is only letting us out a few at a time too many fans are hanging around apparently it's not safe" Naomi said.

"Crap, are my parents still here?" I asked

"Yep heard them talking to Vince" Dolph said walking up with John and Nikki who smirked at me.

"So-" She started

"Sh"

"But-"

"Sh"

"Well-"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" I hissed as the next group of superstars headed out. It went quiet as grandpa walk past. He just looked at me and shook his head. "Get me out of here" I sighed walking towards the door. I sat quiet the whole ride back to the hotel. I had tried calling my parents but I wasn't getting an answer. I found myself constantly looking at my phone all night. Twitter was going mad...I was trending...woo.

**The Next Day**

"Your not going to fight tonight are you?" I asked Dolph sitting in the mens locker room. Yeah that's right. Mens locker room. I was hiding from my parents. See I was oaky calling them but face to face confrontation I wasn't looking forward to.

"I might if I get put in a match" Dolph said I whined lying on the bench

"Dolph get your girlfriend to stop complaining" Miz mumbled across the room

"Hey! my parents may not be in charge of raw but they are still higher on the ladder then you Mizanin" I hissed at him "Please don't" I said turning back to Dolph

"Come on" He held his hand to me, I shook my head "You can't stay here forever also Luke Harper is in the shower" that made me get out of the locker room fast. We headed towards catering. As we walked in everyone looked at us and then at the tv where they replying last night before mum and dad walked out. Aj walked up beside me and put her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay it will be fine" She said trying to comfort me

"Hey I have to go talk to John will you be okay?" Dolph asked I nodded and he kissed my head. The crowd was being quiet loud which was telling me I did the right thing.

"And team Authority would have won last night if it was for one person...Lux" The crowd cheered but my parents looks made me feel worse.

"I didn't want to put them out of a job I just wanted to do whats best for business' " I said making Aj laugh

"And because of Lux the authority is out of power, her loving parents are out of power, the people who brought her into not only the world but the wrestling world and then because of my father the owner and CEO of this company the only man to bring us back is John Cena" The crowd had a mixed reaction when John was mention. Mum sounded like she was going to cry.

"You love this don't you" Dad said comforting mum "Seeing us humble, humiliated you want to see my wife cry, Lux you want to see your mother cry?" The crowd started the Yes chant. "Be careful what you wish for, no one else around here can handle the power, who can do what's best for business"

"You know I was just getting used to that saying?" Aj smirked

"What is it going to be John Cena? Is it gonna be Dolph Ziggler? Maybe Lux?" I think that was the loudest cheer I had gotten "Lets address the elephant in the room with Lux, Lux I don't know why you decided to turn your back on your family for what? Some guy who is probably only with you for your family? To get his career ahead? A guy who will drop you once he feels he is high enough in the WWE? While you put the authority out of power what you really did was insure the demise of the WWE because without us in power I give this place 2, 3 weeks at best? Because without the authority there is no John Cena! There is no Dolph Ziggler! There is no Ryback! There is no Lux and there is no you!"

"Don't believe what they say about Dolph" Aj said. And I don't. But there is always that thought in the back of my mind. It always has been there when I begin to get feelings towards anyone, ever since my first crush. When I first started on the indies my parents made the rule of not dating wrestlers. At first I thought that wasn't fair but after a couple of months I agreed. The rule was drilled into not only my mind but the mind of any superstar that came near me when I got to WWE. 'remember she's a levesque not allowed' heard that a lot when I started.

I was brought out of thoughts when Daniel Bryan came not. Me and Aj began to laugh and cheer. We hadn't seen Bryan in ages and the crowd loved him as well.

"Okay he has made this a little better" I smiled clapping my hands as my parents left the ring only for Bryan to follow them chanting yes. The mood backstage lighten a bit. Bryan was in charge for the night and he brought the rest of team authority out. He made Corporate Kane, Concession Kane, Rusev either had to put his US title on the line against every other WWE superstar in a battle royal or say the pledge of allegiance with a US flag behind him, Luke Harper was put in a match against Dean Ambrose, Mark Henry was put in a match against Ryback. Lastly Seth was put into a 3 on 2 handicap match. The WWE got to choose between Mark Henry and Luke Harper, Mark Henry and Kane and the last was J and J security. I was all for that match except that the 2 in the 3 on 2 was John and Dolph. I didn't care about John but Dolph was not 100% from last night.

"Come with me to the garage I think I left my phone in my rental?" I nodded at Aj and we headed off. We were mucking around pushing each other, trying trip each other. Aj jumped on my back. "Run peasant!" She laughed. I continued walking with her on my back that was until we saw mum, dad and grandpa standing near a limo.

"I'm gonna go look for my phone" Aj said jumping off my back and walking off. I took a deep breath as I walked up towards them.

"So sorry we let you down Dad" Mum sighed

"Look I'm not angry with the two of you, I'm just disappointed, the two of you have disappointed me you failed me, I don't like that feeling somehow someway your going to fix this" Grandpa said. They fell silent as I walked up to them. Mum didn't even look at me she just got in the car.

"Dad-" He just looked at me before heading around to the other side of the car and getting in

"Grandpa I just want to say that-" he rubbed my arm before getting in the limo. I watched as it drove away.

"Got it!" Aj smiled "You okay?" I shrugged and we headed back. Dolph found us, apparently that little family reunion was broadcasted on air. When I saw Dolph I started tearing up, everything my dad said earlier was coming back into my mind.

"Please be careful tonight" I whispered into his chest.

Just before the main event I decided to head onto commentary. I headed out with Dolph. When his music hit the cheer was loud, when they saw as both together it was even louder.

"Hey king" I smiled and slapped his hand "Cole" I nodded "Hello JBL" I smirked at him. I was pretty happy that Seth partners did turn out to be J and J. I waved at Bryan as he headed backstage.

"So how has everyone been tonight? JBL?" He glared at me and didn't reply making King laugh. I laughed at how bad J & J were. I was quiet when Dolph got tagged in but the universe wasn't. They started chanting loud for me making me smile.

"Lux why would you choose team cena over team authority, your family?!" JBL asked

"Well John if J & J didn't attack Dolph I wouldn't have gotten involved which means i wouldn't have gone backstage also if my father didn't attack the ref Dolph still would have won so I wouldn't have had to become a ref" I pointed out. In the ring Dolph and John pinned both Jamie and Joey. Seth was retreating up the ramp when Bryan ran down the ramp putting him in the ring. With a super kick from Dolph and an AA from John and Seth as out. I smiled and rolled into the ring to celebrate with the 3 boys.

"You Okay?" I asked Dolph

"Isn't my job to be the protective one?" He smiled putting his arm around me I shrugged him off and hugged Bryan.

"Welcome back B" I smiled and we continued to celebrate, the annoying noise went off with the flickering off the lights.

"Really?" John groaned

"And I quote forgive me but this party is over next Monday, Cyber Monday order and discipline return to the WWE" Cole said. Noise and the lights flickering continued until raw went off the air.

"How didn't I notice the laptop sitting there?" I asked

**Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all had a good time, I did out in country Australia on a pick up with alcohol, friends, family, fireworks so much fun and I have the mosquito bites to prove it! I hope you all had a good 2014 bring on 2k15!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lux's POV**

"Well lets continue this celebration" Nikki smiled as we got backstage "There's a club at the hotel who's in?" Everyone mumbled in agreement before heading back to the locker rooms to get ready.

"So thanksgiving?" Aj asked the locker room

"We're going home" Brie said

"Jimmy, Jey and I are heading to Pensacola to visit family" Naomi said

"I think most are heading home, Dolph is" I said "You?"

"I'm on the road but Phil is coming out to see me" AJ smiled

"Still can't believe you got him to marry you" I smirked

"Well Missy what are you doing?" Nikki asked looking at herself in the mirror

"I think I will be staying on the road" I replied putting on red lipstick

"Well so am I" Paige said walking up behind me and hugging me "We can be lonely together"

We finished getting ready and headed to the club. Walking in there was a number of other superstars there. Dolph handed me a beer and wrapped his arm around me.

"Dance?" I asked over the music

"I don't dance" Dolph replied back. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Aj's arm and made her dance with me which she did not like and was giving Dolph death stares.

A number of hours later and a number drinks later I was a little buzzed to say the least. It was beginning to get pretty late (or early in the morning) when Dolph made me head up to the room.

"I was having fuuuun" I slurred walking into a wall

"I can tell" he smirked helping me into the room.

The Next Day

"I'm sure you could come with me mum wouldn't care" Dolph said handing me another bottle of water while packing his suitcase.

"We've been dating for like a couple of weeks, its not time to meet the family yet also flying in my state its probably not good" I said rubbing my head. Hungover is not a good look on me.

"Why not? I've met your parents and grandparents" Dolph pointed out

"That's your fault for getting into the business" I replied lying down "Besides take out Chinese food with a dance moms marathon perfect way to spend thanksgiving" Dolph raised an eyebrow at me "Plus I'll have Paige and I might get to see Punk again when he comes to see Aj which is always fun"

"Call me if your bored Little Duck and I'll be right back out here" Dolph said as we walked down to the lobby where a taxi was waiting for him

"I'll be fine" I laughed and headed pushed him towards the car "Again only dating for a few weeks"

"Yet when there was a chance of me leaving you got very emotional" Dolph smirked

"Yeah, yeah shut up" I leaned up and kissed him "See you Monday" I smiled as he headed off. I turned around and saw Paige and Aj saying goodbye to some of the other divas heading off home.

"So ladies what are we gonna do until her crappy hubby comes out?" I said wrapping my arms around their shoulders

"Hey you know when he comes out you will have a field day with him" Aj said rolling her eyes at me.

**It is shit and short l I ****know and I am going to update again soon in a couple of days and then again on Friday. I am sorry its short and so will probably be the next one but! since raw I have ideas! also If anyone has any idea when my baby dolph will be coming back that would be great. **

**SO who are you picking to win the rumble?**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lux's POV**

Thanksgiving came and went. I spent the day with Paige and we literally sat in bed in eating pizza and ice cream while binge watching Dance Moms, Family Guy and The Simpsons. I got my grandma to Skype me so I could talk to my little sisters but other then that I didn't talk to my family. I spent a bit of time with Punk who liked to make fun of my parents and family.

"So you gonna main event Wrestlemania 33? You know leave, go to UFC for a couple of years and then main event Wrestlemania isn't that how it goes?" I smirked at Punk

"Look I know you want me back I mean look for crap it is without me" Punk smirked back "But little one you must spread your wings and attempt to fly on my own and if you want I can get you into UFC"

"Yeah that would go down well with my parents" I rolled my eyes

"Stick it to your parents"

"If I wanted to stick it to my parents I would go to TNA imagine that I would be disowned" I laughed

"Do it win win for me" I raised an eyebrow at him "You get disowned, your parents will be pissed" He laughed as Aj slapped his arm

"Phil" She hissed "So will you go home for Christmas?" she asked me

"I think I will I wanna see my sisters and grandma" I replied

"Your parents?" Paige asked

"Who would want to see them" Punk mumbled getting another slap from Aj

"When are you leaving?" I rolled my eyes "And as for my parents I have no idea what is going to happen next time I see him"

"Why not go to Dolph's for Christmas" Paige said

"God we've only been dating a few weeks!" I cried

"Really? Hm seems likes its been longer then that" Aj said "Cyber Monday who's going to be in charge?"

"I don't know I just know I can't fucking put up with Michael Cole's And I Quote" I groaned "Like seriously this is has to be one of the most stupidest things WWE has ever done"

"Even as stupid as Tensai in lingerie dancing?" Punk asked

"Yeah probably as stupid as that" I groan remembering that day. I wasn't paying attention to raw and seeing that backstage was horrible. "Would you ever go back to the indies?" I asked Punk

"Probably not they'd all just want all the gossip about how to get in" Punk rolled his eyes "They'd have a better chance getting into TNA then this dump"

"Okay may not be on the best side with the fam but shut up family business here" I hissed as my phone vibrated "ugh another text from Nikki"

"Why you angry at Nikki?" Aj asked

"I'm not its just another photo of her and John I mean I love her John can go suck one"

"Not a fan of Super Cena!? I am shocked!" Punk smirked

"That's it go!" Aj pushed him out of the room "I love him but my god he is an annoying little shit at times" she laughed

"At times? Please" I rolled my eyes

"I've missed out on some entertainment" Paige laughed

**Again really shit BUT I promise they will get better and I am also going to update on friday xx please review actually don't because its just horrible **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lux's POV**

Backstage was all hugs and smiles with everyone catching up with everything that happened over the week. Yes, its only been a week, most of us aren't apart for more then 2 days. Thankfully Punk left yesterday although he probably would have been let in the building but anyway. Nikki was currently filling me in on how great it was spending the week at home with John while watching raw.

"Oh and every night we would-"

"NOPE I don't need the details please" I shuddered

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked

"Yep hey look its Dolph" I pointed down the hall trying to change the subject "Hey it actually is Dolph" I smiled and jumped up. I ran down the hallway and jumped on him.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyy" I smirked

"How you been?" He asked

"Well-I-Spent-It-With-Paige" I said between kisses making me laugh

"Stop with the PDA please" Nikki said

"Coming from you, 2 weeks ago you and John were basically doing it up the wall" I pointed out

"You shouldn't have been in our hallway" Nikki said

"I think I should go help" Dolph said as Big Show took our Rowan and ran away

"I feel like he just really wanted to get away" Nikki said

"Yeah from you and your sex talk" I pushed her and walked away

"I didn't even tell you the best part!" Nikki ran after me. When she caught up to me we walked past the rosebuds.

"I like them!" I smiled "Can I be one?" They all started dancing "I just don't think I can dance like that" I sighed. We continued walking and met up with Naomi who was watching Jimmy and Jey beat Gold and Stardust. Who were now number one contenders.

"They are doing amazing" I smiled as Naomi smiled so wide. All 3 of us watched the Uso's celebrate.

"Congratulations I'm looking forward to competing against the Uso's" Miz said walking up with Mizdow behind him "I'm also looking forward to seeing you in action I voted for you to be Aj's partner on the app" He smiled then looked at me "No offence"

"Didn't want your vote anyway" I mumbled

"I saw your music video for dance all night, impressive twerking. I don't normally do this but talent shouldn't be wasted I know this hollywood producer that would be really interested in working with you, you should give him a call" Miz said handing Naomi a card before walking off. Mizdow then handed her a fake card and followed.

"Anyone else get the creepy vibe?" I ask

"Um Lux" Nikki pointed to the tv where a limo was pulling up. I watched intensely wondering who it was. Out got grandpa.

"Should I talk to him is the question" I mumbled walking off to think. I headed to the divas locker room to change into my gear. I don't know if I have a match as people were voting on the app.

A little while later I headed to the gorilla position meeting up with Natayla and Naomi who was also up for the vote. Nikki and and Brie headed out to the ring first. Aj then headed out, skipped around the to the commentary table where King announced the winer.

I got 48% winning the vote. I smirked and ran out as my music hit. I was going to start but the bell's attacked me and Aj before Nikki started working on me. The bella's were dominating but I kicked out of a number of pins. CM Punk chants started and then the Dolph Ziggler chants started. I managed to get to Aj and tagged her in and she was going amazing. She went for the pin but Brie stopped it so I gave Brie a Zig Zag which made the crowd happy. Nikki threw me out and Aj got the black widow on Nikki who tapped out. As me and Aj celebrated Seth Rollins walked out and got in the ring getting in my face. Aj stood by my side which surprised me considering her character. Dolph's music hit making Seth turn around and Dolph walked out onto the stage. I smirked at Aj and hit Seth with a Zig Zag. Dolph laughed as I got out the ring and walked backstage. Dolph's match was next. He was teaming up with Cena and Ryback to fight Seth, Luke Harper and Kane.

"Nice Zig Zag" I heard once backstage I looked up and saw grandpa standing there.

"Thanks Mr McMahon" I said not knowing how he would react

"That's grandpa to you" He said and then smiled opening his arms to hug me. I smiled and hugged him. My grandpa was one of my favourite people in the world. Being his first grandchild I had him wrapped around my finger and he loved to spoil me. "Your coming around for Christmas, screw your parents. Your sisters were constantly asking for you to come"

"I just thought it would be a bit awkward"

"It probably would have been" He nodded. I spent the rest of the main event talking to grandpa. Dolph, Ryback and John finished standing tall which is nice. Dolph walked up wiping his face with a towel. Both went quiet and looked at each other. Grandpa put his hand out and Dolph shook it,

"I'll see you later Lux" Grandpa said kissing my head and walking off

"Is that like his approval?" Dolph asked

"You know what? We will take it! We need someone in the family to like you" I poked him walking off

"its not my fault your parents are crazy" He called after me making me laugh.

**Isn't that nice little bit of family love. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you guys think! I even uploaded on the day I said I would! #Winning **


	12. Chapter 12

**Lux's POV**

"Lux get up" I groaned and looked up at Nikki

"How did you get in here?" I mumbled rolling over

"Dolph" she said simply

"She has banging for like 10 minuets" Dolph mumbled into his pillow "If she wasn't a woman or dating Cena I would have punched her in the face"

"Come on get up we're going shopping for our Slammy dresses" Nikki said

"We're not wearing dresses? Least I'm not I have to wrestle" I pointed out

"Shut up we are going shopping, get up" I laid on my stomach and tried to ignore her. It was going well until she sat on me straddling my back

"I'm not leaving until you get up" she pointed out

"Babe leave I want to sleep" Dolph groaned rolling over. Mumbling curse words at Nikki, I got up and got dressed.

"She was the hardest" Nikki said as we walked towards Brie

"I thought they were going to be hard" Brie said nodding her head in the direction of Paige and Aj.

"If I'm shopping with you, I need starbucks" I said

After getting coffee, we went to the nearest mall. Nikki and Brie were loving it, probably Nikki more then brie. I think she had John's credit card. That wouldn't surprise me. While Nikki and Brie tried on we continued to walk around the store.

"I'm surprised you guys got dragged along today" I smirked at them

"I was getting breakfast when they were so they dragged me into it" Paige said "And when we were gonna get you I saw Aj and made her come" Paige smirked at Aj who glared at her

"Aj won't you need to go to the kids section for clothes?" I laughed at her

"Hey least I can wear cool kids costumes on Halloween" Aj pointed out

"Oh Lux you should get these" Paige smirked throwing a pair of red lace panties at me "And of course the matching bra" She held up

"I think Dolph's colour is more pink" I pointed out talking about his t shirts.

"I think he will like you in anything" Aj pointed out

"Or nothing" Paige laughed making me blush

"Maybe I will" I shrugged and continued looking around while waiting.

"I think I'm most looking forward to Seth Green" Aj said "Chris is my favourite Family Guy character"

"Mines Stewie, okay I like his football head, I mean imagine if he was real that would hurt coming out of your vagina" Paige laughed

"I could barely get a normal size kid out of vagina" Aj said looking down "My god that football head would hurt" I was in a fit of giggles.

***Slammys***

The reason I liked the slammys? Everyone was there. Hall of famers, former wwe superstars and divas, NXT superstars and divas. Everyone. I had started in NXT so i liked seeing them. I was going to be going up against Charlotte later tonight. I was also up for the This Is Awesome moment of the year for when the authority went out of power.

Tonight everyone was in catering talking with everyone. Paige, Emma and I were catching up with everyone from NXT. Bayley screamed and hugged me when she saw me before hugging Paige and Emma. After saying at hello to almost everyone I headed over to Dolph, John and the Bellas.

"Princess!" I smiled. Only one person called me that I turned around and smirked

"Sami!" I ran up and hugged him. Him being Sami Zayn of course. "I didn't think you were here"

"Wouldn't miss seeing my princess for anything" Sami said

"Haven't you been watching I'm not the princess anymore" I poked him as a crew member walked up to me with two slammys.

"Um?" I asked

"One's for you one's for Dolph for Couple of the year" he said before walking off

"Did you know we were up for this?" I asked Dolph as Sami and I walked over to them

"I didn't but I'll take it" Dolph smirked taking a statue before wrapping his arm around me and staring at Sami.

"Guys this is Sami, Sami this is Nikki, Brie, John and Dolph" I said introducing everyone.

"Nice to chat but I have to get going" Sami said "See ya later Princess" Sami walked off down the hall

"How do you know him?" Dolph asked watching Sami walk away

"He was like my best friend when I was on NXT when ever I had a mixed tag match he was always my partner we work well together" I smiled. With a mhmm from Dolph, he and John headed to walk to Ryback and Rowan.

"That was weird" I frowned

"He's so jealous" Nikki said

"What?" I questioned

"Dolph, He's jealous" Brie siad

"Of Sami?" I asked

"No of that cheeseburger" Nikki rolled her eyes "Yes of Sami"

"Why? he has nothing to be jealous of" I questioned

"Dunno why he just is" Brie and Nikki smirked.

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! **

**DOLPH IS BACK! and Ryback and Rowan **

**BUT DOLPH! *Screams internally* **

**-Review-**


	13. Chapter 13

Lux's** POV**

I sat in catering with Nikki and Brie as raw started with Jerry coming out before bringing out Seth Green.

"How long do you think Mizdow is going to be a stunt double for?" I asked as Paige sat down with us

"I reckon he will eliminate Miz in the royal rumble" Brie said as the first Slammy was introduced.

_The This Is Awesome Moment of the year_

Occupy Raw

Billion Dollar Jailbird

Goodbye Authority

The All-Time Greatest

"So do you get the slammy if its goodbye Authority or Dolph or John?" Nikki asked I just shrugged as Dolph came out for his match with Seth. "Least he can get his jealousy out now"

"Jealousy?" Paige raised an eye brow

"He was jealous of Sami for some reason" I shrugged. I had a good feeling about Dolph's match. Since Survivor Series the crowd was on his side and he was on a roll. This were going great until J & J got involved before a curb stomp at Dolph was out. I sighed and rubbed my face "That's not going to make his mood any better"

"Ladies and Gentleman your votes have been counted and the winner of the this is awesome moment of the year is...Lux for getting rid of the Authority" Seth Green said

"Bye Ladies" I smirked and headed out as my music played. Seth was going crazy in the ring. He hated not having mum and dad here... more then me. Not that it was that bad.

"Hi Seth" I smirked "How you going? You look like a lost puppy. Well I would like to thank um my parents for loosing, I have to thank team cena for importantly Dolph Ziggler" That got a massive cheer "Yeah he's alright" I watched Seth as he, J & J walked up the ramp towards me. Seth was yelling at me.

"Seth, Seth please this is my time I won a Slammy come on" I waved him off. I got a little nervous until I noticed Dolph. He ran up behind Jamie Noble and threw him into Joey before hitting Seth with a Zig Zag.

"You okay?" Dolph asked wrapping his arm around me

"Of course I am he got no where near me" I smiled and we headed backstage. I had to headed over and do an interview for the app about my slammy. This is pretty cool. I mean not every person can say they won an award for helping put their parents out of work.

I quickly put the slammy in the divas locker room before getting ready for my match. I haven't been able to fight anyone from NXT other then Emma and Paige since my days in NXT. I believe that so many people from NXT deserved to be on the main roster people like Charlotte, Sami, Bayley or Adrien Neville.

I like Charlotte. I just don't like that she remixed her dad's music or that she woo's. It seems to me that she is trying to use her dad to get further ahead. But sometimes thats what you have to do get your name out there.

Charlotte went out first. They showed a list clip about her. I don't know whether they are going to bring her up to raw or are they just trying to get more people to watch R Evolution. The match started with Charlotte wooing in my face, I rolled my eyes and hit her in the face with my elbow knocking her to the ground. That shut her up. Charlotte fought hard. Probably harder then some on the divas on the roster. Cough Summer Rae Cough. With swift kicks to my stomach on while i was on the bottom rope. As the ref made her move off I was able to get back to my feet. I started on my own kicks and was wearing her down until she was able to grab my leg.

Charlotte pulled me to the ground and got me in the figure 4. Well if she was going to use Daddy's moves, I will too. I managed to get to the ropes and stood. Countering a elbow, I kicked Charlotte so she was doubled over before hitting her with a pedigree to win the match.

"Well done Princess nice pedigree" Sami smiled as Bayley hugged me

"I've missed you Lux!" Bayley cheered I patted her headed and hugged Sami. I looked over Sami's shoulder to see Dolph leaning against the wall with the same annoyed look on his face as earlier.

"I'll see you guys later" I smiled

"Don't be a stranger come back to NXT sometime" Sami called after me

"Why would she got back to NXT when she's on raw idiot" Dolph muttered under his breath

"Really?" I raised an eye brow at him crossing my arms

"What?"

"Your jealous"

"Pft jealous? Of Sami?" Dolph rolled his eyes putting an arm around my shoulder. I just laughed at him.

"Are you doing anything else tonight?" He asked me

"I'm nominated for diva of the year and I'm going to go out with Aj for her match but thats it" I said "What about you? what do you have to do?"

"Well if Team Cena Vs Team Authority wins match of the year I'll get that and I might get involved in John's match, only if he needs it" Dolph said

"Shouldn't I get that?" I smirked at him

"Hey hey hey you got your slammy for that match" He nudged me. I sat down in catering only to be told I had to go to the interview area. When I got there Paige, Aj and the bella's were there already. When raw came back to air Jerry hand the vote result. We were shown on the screen while waiting.

"Diva of the year is... AJ Lee" Aj skipped off and then out of no where Titus came into shot. I just turned and looked at him.

"You diva of the year to me" Dolph said

"Are you stalking me? Your like everywhere" I laughed "And good I should be"

"I'm just making sure no one comes near you" He said looking around

"Because your jealous of Sami?" I smirked. He didn't reply. As the nominees for Match of the year played.

"I'll see you later" I pushed him away as Aj's music started and I walked behind her as she skipped. We stood in the ring together. I tried to touch her slammy. She just slapped her hand away. I pouted before looking towards the commentary table and waved to King.

"And the 2014 winner for match of the year... Team Cena vs Team Authority" Ricky Steamboat said. I smiled as Dolph came and shook Ricky's hand before raising it in the air.

"Ricky Steamboat by the way, um guys that moment at survivor series is not just one of the coolest things that has happened in my life I feel like we are gonna build on that. The only reason I was in that match was because you guys have stuck behind me all these years. I guess I gotta give a bit of credit to Lux" he looked straight at me "Thanks babe" he winked making me and AJ laugh "People's jobs were on the line and I did what any WWE superstar would have done and thats entertain you guys I accept this on behalf of team cena but just know his belongs to each and everyone one of you Thank you" Dolph smiled as the crowd cheered and he headed backstage. I held onto Aj's award while she fought Aj.

Oh Summer. You never bad mouth Aj while she is standing in front of you. She will attack. Summer was really winning most of the match but once she got the black widow on her it was over. Summer tapped out. Aj jumped out of ring and put her hands out for her award. I slowly handed to her but didn't let it go.

"Sorry" I mumbled as she ripped it from my hands. I got back to catering and sat down. I feel like I had barely sat down all night something that doesn't usually happen. Normally I sit down for like everything.

"So he still jealous?" Nikki asked sitting next to me

"I'm not jealous" Dolph hissed

"Sure your not" Nikki giggled "Also I think Bayley is looking for you she's in the divas locker room" I groaned but got up and headed there. I found her standing outside the locker room with Sami.

"Found her!" Hayley cheered "Look! Sami got a Slammy!"

"What for?!" I smiled

"NXT superstar of the year" Sami smiled

"Let me get mine We need a phot" I slipped into the locker room grabbed one of my slammys and went back to them and let Bayley take the photo.

"Put that one twitter so I get it" I smiled at Sami "Its so good to have you back I miss the three amigos"

"Are we not a part of that?" Emma asked walking up with Paige

"Awesome foursome?" Bayley smiled

"There's five of us Bay" I rolled my eyes "I'll see you guys later" I put my slammy back and headed back to catering

"What did she want?" Dolph asked

"Sami won a slammy" Again Dolph pulled the face and pulled me onto his lap making Nikki and I laugh. John's match with Big Show had started. I was glad that Roman had won superstar of the year just before the match. I thought John was going to win it. Thank god he didn't. Maybe if they spread around John's opportunities maybe the crowd wouldn't hate him as much and more NXT superstars would be able to come up and make a name for themselves. I mean if you bring up one superstar later on you can bring another that has feuded with said superstars and boom you have a good story. Maybe I should have gone into the business side of things instead.

Towards the end of the match John was gonna win when Seth and J & J showed up.

"Can they be any more predictable?" I rolled my eyes. Seriously get some new tricks. Dolph moved me off his lap and headed off.

"This isn't going to end well there's 4 of them and only Dolph and John" Nikki sighed. As Seth was going to jump off a ladder onto John Dolph ran out. He held his own for a bit till Show got back into the ring and they were taken out.

"He could have come out earlier" I pointed out as Rowan came out. He didn't even get in the ring to Big Show as Luke Harper ran out and attacked Rowan. Finally Ryback came out and took out Big Show before getting into the ring and clotheslining Harper. Dolph need up getting put face first through a table. In the end Seth Rollins and team authority were left standing tall over Dolph. Fucking hell.

**Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourites and followed I love you. **

**Also I'm starting school again on monday so chapters may be later, earlier or I may skip a week while I get back into school.**

**- Review xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lux's POV**

I used my butt to push the door to my bedroom open. Carefully holding the tray I stood on the bed over a sleeping Dolph. With a tiny jump, Dolph groaned as he rolled over and looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleep still evident in his voice

"Being the perfect girlfriend" I smirked moving and sitting next to him "Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast" He smiled groaning as he sat up and I gave him the tray.

"Didn't you tell me once that you can't cook? That you burn water?" Dolph asked taking a bite of the pancakes

"That is all true but there is this beautiful thing called room service" I grinned. Dolph moved the tray off the bed and pulled me into him running his hands up and down my legs.

"Want to be the even more perfect?" He smirked at me before kissing me

"The trainer said to rest, no physical activity" I mumble between kisses

"Hand stuff?" I pushed him away

"Little Duck" He groaned as I got off the bed

"Shut up and eat your breakfast" I rolled my eyes and headed out when there was a knock at the door.

"I hate him!" Nikki yelled walking in before I had even opened the door

"Yeah sure come in" I said sarcastically

"Just be glad I didn't bring the total divas film crew" Nikki said

"Babe I can walk so we can defiantly do hand stuff" Dolph said limping out

"Nikki's here" I pointed out

"Meh" He shrugged

"Thank god you didn't bring the cameras" I shook my head.

I spent the next hour listening to Nikki complain about some fight she was having with John. Literally wasn't listening. It was a stupid fight about absolutely nothing so I just smile and nod. That was something I did quite often because she fights with John so often.

***A week Later***

"I'm going to go see Chris" I said as we walked into the arena. I walked around looking for the office. I kind of got lost. I finally found the room.

"Hey little one" Chris smiled and hugged me. We spent about half an hour catching up.

"Well I better go get ready for raw, Dolph's probably wondering where I am"

"mmmmm Dolph" Chris mumbled

"Don't tell me you don't like him too" I rolled my eyes

"No he's alright just made me loose my job" Chris pointed out

"Oh yeah…" Well this just got awkward

"Kidding I don't care I came back" Chris laughed

"Not funny you made feel bad!" I pushed him "Bitch"

**Hope you liked it. Sorry its late just started school again so I have been extremely tried and right now fanfic website isn't working on my laptop. -.- **


End file.
